starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
OVA SutaMyu Volume 2
In this second volume, the graduation ceremony to send Kao Council off story「Act 14」. Musical Part 「☆☆Eien★STAGE☆☆」(Sung by. Team Otori) Musical Part 「Caribbean Groove」(Sung by. Team Hiragi) has finally appeared at last in a new video! As a OVA Bonus「SING A SONG！MUSICAL！」(Sung by. Kao Council) has been decided! Video Specials *Eyecatcher TV Anime Season 1 Re-broadcast Act 7 ~ Act 12 (Tsukigami In-charge Chapters) *Eyecatcher Act 14 Team Hiragi *No credits OP Act 14 Version *Musical Part 「Caribbean Groove」 *Musical Part 「☆☆Eien★STAGE☆☆」 *Music Clip「SING A SONG！MUSICAL！」(Sung by. Kao Council) Limited Edition Specials * Inner Jacket Illustrations drawn by Watanabe Asami, Character Designer (+ Clear Case) * Special Booklet (Contents) ** Harada Sayaka's newly written 「Team Otori's Round-Table Discussion」 *** (Roundtable 1: Hoshitani Yuta, Nayuki Toru, Nayuki Yuki, Nayuki Tsumugi *** Roundtable 2: Tsukigami Kaito, Tsukigami Haruto, Tatsumi Rui, Sawatari Eigo) * Aokitaren's 4 panel comic of the Re-broadcast of Season 1 (Act 7~ Act 12) * Another Aokitaren's 4 panel comic drawing Special CD *Recorded Drama「Sutamyu in Sazanami's House」and「Sutamyu in Airport」 *TV Size OP「Dream・Color~Team Hiragi Ver.~」 *TV Size ED「C☆ngratulations！～Team Otori Ver.～」 *TV Size Insert Song「Caribbean Groove」(Sung by. Team Hiragi) *TV Size Insert Song「☆☆Eien★STAGE☆☆」(Sung by. Team Otori) *Music Clip Size「SING A SONG！MUSICAL！」(Sung by. Kao Council) First Edition Benefits *Team Hiragi Replica Autographed Bromide(Caribbean Groove Costume/Scribbles) *Team Tsukigami (Kao Council) Illustration Card (Ayanagi Show Time Costume/Scribbles) *ED Illustrations Cards Team Hiragi & Team Otori (AYANAGI IF Series) Gallery Contents OVA Project Celebration - Team Hiragi.jpg|OVA Project Celebration OVA2(disk).jpg|Package Contents OVA02.jpg|Package Contents OVA Storage Box.jpg|OVA Storage Box (Amazon ver.) Animate benefit OVA Box.jpg|OVA Storage Box (Animate ver.) Bonus Clear File OVA 2.JPG|Bonus Clear File Celebrating the release of Star-Myu OVA 2 (by Aokita Ren).PNG|Celebrating the release of OVA 2 (by Aokita Ren) CM Lyrics Dream・Color~Hiragi Ver.~ Guide: *Parts sang by Tatsumi Rui *Parts sang by Sawatari Eigo *Parts sang by Toraishi Izumi *Parts sang by Ugawa Akira *Parts sang by Inumine Seishiro Japanese= |-| Rōmaji= |-| English= C☆ngratulations！～Team Otori Ver.～ Guide: *Parts sang by Hoshitani Yuta *Parts sang by Nayuki Toru *Parts sang by Tsukigami Kaito *Parts sang by Tengenji Kakeru *Parts sang by Kuga Shu Japanese= |-| Rōmaji= Atarashii hajimari sa to Hikari no mukou te wo futteru Itsu no toki demo kagayaki de michibiiteta Five lights! Tsunagu beki hoshi no kizuna Sore wa anata kara sashi dasareta Negai to ase no shimikonda Yume no baton uketotte hashiri dasu yo Ano hi akogare dake wo mochiyotte Koko ni tatta shunkan wo oboeteru Tataeru you ni utau no sa We are Stardust! Yeah! Omoide bakari ga iro azayaka de Namida afurete shimau sono mae ni Kono suteeji wo hoshi de kazarou Okuru no sa ima step and step C☆ngratulations! Kyou no anata wa ureshi sou de (anata e to) Sono hitomi ga chotto urunde ita (okuru uta wa) Atarashii yume no hajimari C☆ngratulations! |-| English= Special Drama CD # Recorded Drama'「Star-Myu in Sazanami's House」' #* Cast: Otori Itsuki (CV: Suwabe Junichi), Hiragi Tsubasa (CV: Hirakawa Daisuke), Akatsuki Kyoji (CV: Morikubo Showtaro), Yuzuriha Christian Lion (CV: Toriumi Kosuke), Sazanami Sakuya (CV: Hatano Wataru), Tsukigami Haruto (CV: Koyasu Takehito) # Recorded Drama'「Star-Myu in Airport」' #* Cast: Hoshitani Yuta (CV: Hanae Natsuki), Nayuki Toru (CV: Ono Kensho), Tsukigami Kaito (CV: Lounsbery Arthur), Tengenji Kakeru (CV: Hosoya Yoshimasa), Kuga Shu (CV: Maeno Tomoaki), Tsukigami Haruto (CV: Koyasu Takehito) # Cast Free Talk Navigation Category:DVD Category:Drama CD